1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baseball pitching targets and more particularly pertains to a new baseball and softball practice device for improving a ball player's skills in pitching, throwing, and hitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baseball pitching targets is known in the prior art. More specifically, baseball pitching targets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art baseball pitching targets include U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,423 to Wright; U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,485 to Macosko; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,607 to Maye; U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,648 to Stromback; U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,188 to Mahieu; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,569 to Boteler.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new baseball and softball practice device. The inventive device includes a length of protective nylon netting. A support frame is provided that is comprised of a pair of opposed folding legs. The support fame includes a top panel and a pair of lower support panels. The support frame is positionable in front of the protective nylon netting. A target is secured between the pair of opposed folding legs of the support frame.
In these respects, the baseball and softball practice device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving a ball player's skills in pitching, throwing, and hitting.